Unexpected People and Places
by FeebleFealty
Summary: "Imagine your otp meeting each other for the first time, at night, in the woods, while both trying to dispose of their freshly killed corpses." Well, Gamzee and Tavros do just that. Meet for the first time over trying to hide bodies. T for mentions of blood and language. This story is the prequel to a larger one later on. (Idea from ImagineYuorOtp from tumbl r.)


Gamzee thought he was by himself in the forest so when he heard a loud sniff and whimper he snapped his head around and pulled his lips back in a snarl. He remained quiet, hands holding onto his baggage as another low whine caught his ears.

"I'm sorry." Sniffle. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this…this shouldn't have…"

The highblood narrowed his eyes and spotted another troll hunched over several feet away. How had he not noticed him before? He mentally cursed himself for getting lost in his thoughts and pulled out his clubs. Another troll couldn't see this. There could be no witnesses. That's why he was here after all.

To his surprise the troll was backing towards him, unknowing of his presence. This would be easier than he thought. When the visitor managed to ease his way through the thick underbrush he noticed the wide horns that snagged every piece of shrubbery on his journey to him. The troll gave a violent shake of his head causing leaves and vines to fly off in every direction. Gamzee watched the newcomer right himself and rub his face. "Oh…Gog…"

He was going to call him out before he clubbed him, he wanted the other to at least see his killer before he died. But then the troll crouched again and pulled something into view. Gamzee paused and a smirk wormed its way onto his face. The troll was dragging a greenblood by her shoulders into the small clearing; two wide holes were gouged into her shoulder and stomach, the blood drying not too long ago. There were speckles of orange-brown that coated her hands and face. Gamzee decided it must've belonged to the troll before him.

"Yo." Gamzee barked out. The wide-horned flinched and spun.

They met the others gaze and the brownblood trembled. "O-oh…" His face was round and currently flushed orange and his eyes were filled with fading brown tears.

Gamzee didn't speak but his smile grew. The brownblood balked, dropped eye contact and bit his lip at the sight of Gamzee's clubs. He froze when he saw what Gamzee had been pulling along. "Funny how two people can meet up, huh, brother?" he said with a low honk. He peered down at the two dead trolls he was dragging along. Their bodies were mutilated and crushed, partially torn from their way into the forest. Bluish-purple blood puddled as they remained sprawled out on the ground. He dropped their ankles and the bones crunched when they hit the grass.

Gamzee wiped his hands on his pants and offered it to the other troll. "Name's Gamzee, motherfucker, what's yours?"

The lowblood stared in blatant confusion. He shook his head and muttered something, then puffed out his chest, moving his eyes to wipe away the remaining tears but decided against it. He was the one to close the distance, eyes filled with smothered terror. "M-my name's Tavros…" he clasped Gamzee's hands with a weak grip, then squeezed his hand as he set his lips in a straight line.

Gamzee could tell he was fighting to make himself appear stronger. He merely smiled and returned the shake. "So, Tavros, what were you planning on doing now?"

Pain flashed in the Taurus eyes and they released the other. "Uh, I was going to leave it here."

"Good plan." He replied dryly. He glanced from the bloodied path he had come from. "Hopefully the beasts will eat the bodies."

"They, uh, will." Tavros whispered.

The highblood acted like he hadn't heard. He instead examined the sky from what he could see through the branches overhead. "The sun's gonna come up soon. You got a place to go, motherfucker?"

"It-it is? Uh…no. Maybe."

Gamzee grinned, showing off his oversized canines. "How 'bout you stay with me then? I know a place near here we can crash, get ourselves up and washed, all squeaky clean and shit."

Tavros showed an awkward smile, "Uh, I would love to, but someone might be looking for me."

"And you're going to go back to them like that?"

The brownblood held out his clothing, the black cotton generously coated in green blood and lighter brown blotches, color had dried dripping from his horns. "Um."

Gamzee turned, "Chilling out with this motherfucker won't be so bad. You'll see." He stepped over the bodies and followed his path of broken plants and upturned soil. "Brother who's hive we're going to is real tight. He won't say anything about our looks if I ask him."

Tavros cautiously followed, remaining five feet behind to watch the clubs that knocked against one another as they hung from his belt. "Is he, uh, like you?"

He waved a hand, "Yeah, but he won't hurt you or anything. Not unless you shake his hand or something stupid like that."

The wide-horned troll cringed, "I think, uh, I would be fine on my own, actually. If I run I can make it back before the sun rises and sneak around so no one will, see me."

Gamzee stopped, glancing over his shoulder. "You sure about that, brother?" The look of panic on Tavros' face made Gamzee wonder if he sounded like he was threatening him. He dropped his shoulders and huffed.

Tavros clenched and unclenched his hands into fists. "Y-yes? Yes. Thank you, for the offer, though. I, uh, owe you."

Gamzee turned and reached out to cup the lowbloods cheek. The intimate action caused a pitiful yelp from the smaller troll. "You need to calm the fuck down. If I wanted to hurt you I would've." He gave the round face a soft pap. "If you really think you can make it, then go, I won't stop you. Not my place."

The Capricorn saw confusion and something else flicker in the brown eyes before Tavros gave a short nod and stepped back. "T-thank you. Again." He carefully stretched the distance and turned his back to him, slowly walking, ears alert for anything that would betray his little trust in the highblood.

"Until next time, Tavros." He called as the troll broke into a full-out run. He scowled at the sight, "Motherfuckers scared of me 'cause of my blood. I'm not scary." He held out his stained hands and clothing, sticking out his foot to see the dirt that clung to his bloody, drenched shoes. "Oh."

He pushed his own looks aside and continued to his friends hive. Anxiety rising as the sky began to turn into an orange-red mix. Orange like Tavros. He smirked and gave the door three quick taps, eyes darting to the horizon as the air around him started to bake. He waited thirty seconds. "Hey!" he pointed his fist on the door. "Open up!" The sunlight began to burn his eyes and he winced from the heat.

The door opened to show a white, mustached lusus. The guardian gestured for him to enter and he quickly obliged, already breathing easier in the cooler air. "Thanks, Aurthour. Is Equius here?"

The lusus gave a short hum and nodded, motioning to the stairs.

"Is he asleep?"

Aurthour repeated the noise.

"Oh, well, you don't think a motherfucker would mind if I chilled here for a while, would he?"

The centaur gave a disapproving sound at his language but nodded, leading the way to a guest room. Gamzee already knew where it was though, this wasn't the first time staying until night, and _every_ night Equius hadn't known until he woke up and found him the next evening.

Gamzee made a mental note to try and leave before the blueblood woke so he wouldn't sweat himself dry like he did every other time.

In the room, Aurthour left briefly and returned with a glass full of cold water. He thanked the lusus and downed the contents. He let out a small laugh and stared sheepishly into the empty glass. "Think I can use your Ablution trap? I got myself in a bit of a strife before I came here."

Aurthour gave him a once-over and nodded, leaving once again. Gamzee removed his shirt and headed into the smaller conjoining room, dropping his pants in the doorframe along the way. He checked the cooler temperature, when it was appropriate he quickly submerged himself in the water. He scrubbed at the deepest wounds first, hissing slightly when debris scratched at the tender flesh, the water that covered him drained a tinged purple. He left when he thought he was clean enough, wrapping a fuzzy towel around his waist since he knew what was going to happen next.

Aurthour was waiting outside the door with a container of medical supplies. Gamzee knew the lusus would do a much better job than he would himself since he was the one to help fix Equius whenever he injured himself fighting his robots. He sat quietly in the floor, dripping water as Aurthour gently prodded and wrapped his body. He relaxed in the lusus' proximity, jealousy reminding him of his own. He gave the centaur a soft pat on the head when he was finished and stared at the white gauze. It was a neat job, nothing too tight or loose, the wraps even and the patches straight. He had to give the lusus credit even though everything he did was perfect and orderly.

With a scan of the room he saw that the recuperacoon was low on spoor. He didn't mind, he hadn't given Equius time to prepare the sleeping area or he knew he would have. As an indigoblood he wasn't as prone to vicious nightmares, but he would get them nonetheless. He dropped his towel and gathered a small amount, covering his face. He licked his fingers clean and crawled into a small pile of mechanical wires, pulling his long legs close to his chest after he shut his eyes.

His dreams were filled of the fights with the other highbloods. What started as a heated argument down-spiraled and ended with him fighting for his life against the higher authority. With powerful, quick strikes from his clubs he managed to knock the older troll unconscious and it would've ended there if another troll hadn't entered and saw the last bit of the brawl. He didn't mean to kill the second troll, he just wanted him to stop shouting at him. It ended just as poorly when he realized he had beat up one troll and killed another, both higher than him in the business. He decided another dead troll wouldn't hurt.

Even in the dream/memory he wasn't sure how he managed to drag both bodies out of the building without being noticed. He wasn't complaining. Initially he planned on throwing the bodies in the sea and quickly changed his mind when he thought of a seadweller coming to visit. They would see it and he wasn't sure enough that they wouldn't ask about it.

Then came Tavros. The brownblood who must've done the same thing. His heart gave a small squeeze when he remembered the quiet cries of the Taurus. The pitiful, mournful noises that cut through the air other than the skidding of a heavier body.

When the memory ended he woke up, licking his lips and tasting the bitter gel. Sopor would always turn bitter whenever it was left out and Gamzee was never able to understand why. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know. He stretched himself out in the tangles of wires and occasionally licked the green slime from his face. Could this be the first time he was up before Equius? When he made it to the door he caught sight of his purple clothing folded on a table. He felt giddy at the sight and quickly placed the clothes on. He would have to make it up to Aurthour the next time he came over. He rinsed the remaining spoor from his face before he snuck out of his room and down the stairs. His bare feet were silent until he put on his shoes, then every step was a loud thump. Once outside he hissed, realizing he wasn't wearing make-up. If anyone saw him now they'd known he was out when he shouldn't be. He berated himself for not secretly stocking extras of the stuff at Equius' hive for times like this. The air was cooling, telling him the sun had probably just set. The idea upset him slightly; he was never up this early.

He blamed it on yesterday's events and double-timed it back to his own hive.


End file.
